Halloween Team Event
The Halloween Team Event was the 5th team event and 9th event overall to be held on the Official Drawception Discord, held on October 26, 2019. Teams For the first time since the Red Vs Blue Team Event, there were only 2 teams competing in this event. The teams were revealed on October 23, with team rooms opening up at the same time. The teams were: *'Team Trick' - led by Mesmic, ichthys and Difluzi *'Team Treat' - led by Deanfinder, carlospcchat, and ByAnyOtherName Though not a team captain, fancycake was the team auditor for the event, carefully auditing every single panel submitted during the event. Rules The rules for the event were announced on October 26 at 12:00 AM CST, which was also when the event officially began. Members would look for player created games in the queue and submit them in their team's scoreboard in hopes of earning the most points. Normal player made games counted as 1 point, while games with the Halloween and Candy palettes counted as 2 points, and Witches Brew games counted as 3 points. Derails and playing on alt accounts were not tolerated. Mascots For this team event, there were 2 mascots designed for the event, one for each team. The mascots were Fixer, a fox with a pumpkin head representing Team Trick, and Sugar, a candy themed girl in a light blue dress representing Team Treat. These mascots got a lot of art made of them during and after the event, many of which were featured in the #best-of-halloween-event channel. Timeline *'August 20, 2019' **thorsini teases another team event to be held before the end of the year as the final scores for the End of Summer Team Event are announced. *'September 28, 2019' **The event is teased in the #announcements 'channel in the Drawception Discord, revealing the event itself, the theme, and the date it will be held on. *'October 15, 2019 **thorsini confirms that there will be 2 teams in the event. *'October 21, 2019' **The Halloween Event! channel category is created, featuring three new channels, those being #halloween-event-rules, #choose-your-team, and #best-of-halloween. Although not officially announced, the team leaders are revealed as well. *'October 23, 2019' **The teams are officially announced, and team rooms are opened. *'October 26, 2019' **''12:00 AM CST'' - The rules for the event are announced, and the event officially begins. *'October 27, 2019' **''12:00 AM CST'' - The event officially ends. Players can still submit games in their team's scoreboards, but any new games made after this time do not count. *'October 29, 2019' **The results for the event are revealed. Final Results On the morning of October 29, 2019, the final scores for the event were officially revealed. #'Treat (3012 points, with no derail bonus)' #Trick (2823 points, with no derail bonus) As a reward for winning the event, Team Treat was allowed to pick a new emote for the server. Since there was a small difference in voting of these two, two emotes were added, those being an emote of Sugar (Team Treat's mascot) with shades named :cool-1: and an emote of Fixer and Sugar hugging named :BFF: Event Banners Team_Trick_Banner_1.png|Team Trick's banner Team Treat Aggie.io!.png|Team Treat's banner Category:Events Category:Discord Events